


Better Than a Picture

by Mercs



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercs/pseuds/Mercs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A wise man hears one word, but understands two."</p>
<p>A bunch of 3 sentence fics based off one word prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Threat

**Author's Note:**

> i'm nearing the end of school and while i haven't had the time to get anything done for my actual fics, i got bored enough to do a bunch of three sentence fics [thumbs up emoji]
> 
> i also fell head first into the rvb fandom thanks to some friends so helo hi take some boredom cures :^)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> threat, caboose

_Threat (n.), 1, a statement of an intention to inflict pain, injury, damage, or other hostile action on someone in retribution for something done or not done; 2, a person or thing likely to cause damage or danger._

By some definition, Caboose was a threat to the wellbeing of Blue Team, proving time and time again his “help” was inflicting harm to his fellow teammates and pulling them into dangerous situations that took more effort to get out of than to get into in the first place, yet at the same time, the man often enough didn’t know what he was even doing to be considered self-aware as a threat.

But when Washington, or Tucker, or Red Team, or _especially_ Church call on the spacey Blue to “give aid” to their enemies, the man’s lack of a friendly fire filter comes in handy for them as he plows down the opposing forces whilst apologizing half-heartedly to the soldiers falling to the ground around him, saying he was “only helping them.”


	2. Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whole, ai fragments/the meta

They were so close _(so close)_ , they whispered in unison, so, _so_ close to being all together _(together at last)_ , they knew where the last of them were, how to find them, they just needed _to_ find them _(find them, there he is, there he is)_ so that they could finally stop searching and be complete again and they were so, so close they could almost feel it _(there he is get him come home be with us stay with us come back take him join us)_.

And then _he_ brought him home _(together)_ , brought him to them, and they rejoiced, but they were still missing a piece and they all knew where he was _(he’s there, get to him, he needs us)_ and they started to move in tandem, as one, one thought circulating between them all as they tried to get out of range of _him_ so they could be together, be complete, be _whole_ _(we’ll be whole, we’ll be whole, we’ll be whole)_.

The only problem was, they were never whole to begin with— _(Alpha Gamma Delta Theta Eta Iota Sigma Omega, where’s Beta, where’s Epsilon)_ — and then they were gone.


	3. Plead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plead, yorkalina

“You can trust me.”

York would offer her a tentative smile if he weren’t wearing a helmet, so instead he knocks her guns from her hands and is pushed back for it with a “Maybe,” as she starts to punch, kick, attack him in any way she can, trying to engage him in combat while he refuses to fight back because, _god_ , he thinks, _you’re my teammate, my boss, my friend, my something more, why won’t you just listen to reason, I’m trying to fight for you, for freedom, for what’s right but you just won’t listen, won’t trust me and I’m trying,_ fuck, _I’m trying so hard yet you won’t trust me, why,_ please, _I can’t lose you_ —“Carolina,” he starts but the air is knocked out of him as she kicks him in the gut, sending him spiralling up into the elevator shaft with only a tiny shine of metal falling up to him when she runs away and he reaches towards it, blinking back emotions that he doesn’t need right now as her last words to him settle in his mind just like the lighter settles into his palm.

“But you can’t trust me.”


	4. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ghost, implied churchington

“That thing only works on computers, remember? And  _ I _ am a motherfucking ghost.”

  
Church’s— well, Alpha’s— last words still rung in his head, keeping him up at night until he’d be begging to have nightmares instead of dreams where the AI was still with him, with them, like nothing had happened, like the Meta was never a threat yet he was still sent to Blood Gulch— he’d rather the nightmares of Epsilon’s destruction in his mind, of the fragment’s memories mingling with his own until he barely could recall what was his and what wasn’t, of his friends’ dead and mangled bodies asking for his help as he destroyed them and their armour as per his designation as Recovery— he wanted  _ anything _ more than the longing he felt for a gone AI stripped of what had made him  _ him _ and sent to a box canyon in the middle of nowhere so he’d be carefully watched over for who knows how long— Washington didn’t want the thought of someone he’d known too well stuck in his mind, a ghost of Church etched forever into him, leaving an empty hole in his heart and a vacant corner in his memory where it shouldn’t be.


End file.
